


Hide and Seek Heroes

by werehogdog



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dragon Shenanigans, Hide and Seek, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, the summary ironically isn't in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werehogdog/pseuds/werehogdog
Summary: It really was a stupid idea. Alfonse couldn’t fathom why Kiran would agree to such a childish request. Well he could because the request came from Maria, who is a child, but that didn’t mean Kiran had to agree! Honestly of all the things the Order of Heroes could be using its time for hide and seek was not a valuable use of time. Alfonse thought back to that fateful conversation that had started all this nonsense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters they are the property of Nintendo. The only thing I own is this story. So now that we got that out of the way, hello everyone. Welcome to my first fire emblem fanfic. I got the idea for this while playing Fire Emblem Heroes and Maria said "This castle is big! We should play hide-and-seek." I did quote that line in this fic. I hope you all enjoy the fanfic! Also this is my first attempt at writing a character with gender neutral pronouns please tell me if I messed up in some way so I can fix it.

The main hall of the Order of Heroes was filled with light. The green carpet was new, Kiran had updated the hall yesterday. They had dubbed it the Carpeted Castle, as if it had not had a carpet before. No one understood what was wrong with the way the hall looked before, Kiran’s answer had been confusing. They had said something about a thing call EXP and talked about how leveling up will be easier now, whatever all that means. Kiran had taken to making rounds throughout the day after chatting with a hero named Corrin, she had suggested the Kiran as a way to keep morale up among the heroes.

The hall was full of heroes, it always was in the mornings. Most heroes would chat in the main hall if Kiran didn’t have anything for them to do. Kiran would make a point to talk to everyone in the hall hero or not. Kiran was a quiet person, but they were more than happy to listen to the heroes talk to them about everything from home worlds to favorite foods. Kiran was fond of many of the heroes including the Askr siblings and Anna. Kiran approached Maria the young girl was surprisingly alone today. But that make it easier for Kiran talk to her so they couldn’t complain.

“Maria, how are you holding up? I heard the Training Tower was more difficult than usual yesterday, I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Said Kiran.

“I’m fine! It wasn’t so bad! I had the others to protect me.” Maria replied happily.

“Well, that’s good.” Kiran replied.

“Kiran, I’ve been thinking...” Maria said slowly as if thinking.

“What is it Maria? You can tell me anything.” Kiran interrupted.

“I was just thinking that this castle is so big! We should play hide-and-seek!” Maria exclaimed with a smile on her face.

The exclamation was so loud that everyone in the hall heard what had been said. Many of the heroes turned their heads to look at the sound of Maria’s excited voice. But Kiran was the first to respond. They had a broad smile on their face, a thoughtful look in their eyes.

“Maria, that sounds like a wonderful idea. It will be a good break from training and fighting Embla. But will need to assemble everyone in the hall. Camilla can I count on you to gather everyone else here?”

“Of course darling, Corrin and I will gather up everyone quickly after all who could say no to that adorable face.” Camilla said affectionately.

“Ca-Camilla, I’m not a child anymore. I don’t think my face is going to persuade people any better than yours.” Corrin stuttered, her cheeks dusted with red.

Corrin and Camilla walked to exit the hall. Kiran could hear bits of Camilla’s protests that Corrin is definitely adorable as they left. The remaining inhabitants of the room now looking towards Maria and Them. The heroes all looked either excited or indifferent to idea of playing hide and seek.

Good, good Kiran thought, that would make this easier. But there would probably be some who won’t want to play and that just wouldn’t do. No, everyone needs to participate otherwise how would everyone relax? Kiran is snapped from their thoughts by shouting. No doubt in protest to something. The hall seemed to shake in increments, like the steps of a four legged animal? They could hear Sharena’s voice as well, she was laughing as she spoke. The doors opened Sharena walking in first. Her head was turned so she could talk to someone behind her.

“I told you she would do it but you wouldn’t listen to me, brother.” Sharena sounded very matter of fact.

“I didn’t think she was serious about this!” Alfonse protested as he came in to view.

Alfonse was suspended in the air, his cape in Corrin’s mouth. Corrin was in her dragon form, ah that explained the shaking. Alfonse look uncomfortable but to be fair so did Corrin, the hall was quite large but the doors really weren’t meant for a dragon to walk through.  But she squeezed through all the same, the heroes making space for the large dragon, after all no one wants get squished. The last of the heroes entered the hall behind Corrin as she trotted over to Kiran, Alfonse still held in her mouth. She stopped in front of them, sitting on her haunches tail wagging slowly as if she was pleased with herself. She bent her neck down slightly allowing Alfonse to be at eye level with Kiran but still not on the ground.

“What exactly happened here?” Kiran question both Alfonse and Corrin. Sharena was still laughing in the background now a bit more subtly so he couldn’t ask her might as well just cut to the chase. The prince opened his mouth as if to answer, but was promptly cut off by Corrin’s voice echoing though the hall.

“You told Camilla and I to gather every one into the hall but Prince Alfonse wasn’t being very cooperative.”

“I can see that Corrin, but was carrying him here like a dog toy really necessary?” Kiran’s voice was filled with concern. The dragon didn’t look the least bit sheepish at her actions.

“Yes. It was necessary and to be fair I warned him first.”

“I didn’t think you would actually do it, can you please put me down.” Alfonse protested. Arms crossed, his face looked rather angry it wasn’t as though he could do much else. The dragon sighed, but gently placed Alfonse on the ground. And in a flash of light changed back to her human form.

“Alfonse, I apologize on Corrin’s behalf, I didn’t think she would go to such measures to get anyone here.” Kiran said, after all they didn’t want a fight to break out.

“Its fine, Alfonse said flatly, but can you please explain why we’re all here?” Alfonse voice implied that everything was not fine but if he wasn’t going to say that outright than Kiran wasn’t going to get involved.

“Oh they didn’t tell you? No biggie I’ll just tell everyone now.” Kiran ran to the front of the room, leaving a confused Alfonse behind them. Kiran stood on the “throne” it was really just a comfy chair that people sometimes sat in but Lyn had dubbed it a throne when she first saw it, the name stuck, so now it is a throne. They didn’t really need to stand on the throne for everyone to hear them after all the room only had 30 people in it and that was counting Kiran. But Kiran wasn’t the best with public speaking so standing on something to make them taller helped.

“Hey everyone I apologize for gathering all of you on such short notice, but I thought we could try something new today. Maria requested that we play hide and seek so that is what we are going to do today. Any questions? Yes, Alfonse?”

“Why? Why are we going to play hide and seek when there are better things we could be doing with our time?” Alfonse asked, he sounded irritated, he probably was still upset about being carried like a toy. Sharena jumped in with an answer before Kiran could reply.

“Why not? It’s just one day, brother we can’t train all the time why not lighten up and have some fun every once and awhile. Kiran please ignore my brother he’s just being a downer.”Kiran smiled happy that Sharena was willing to defend them on this matter but they felt the need to make sure Alfonse was defended as well.

“Well to be honest I was hoping we could treat this like a training exercise, after all we can’t expect our enemies to be visible all the time. I will be good practice for everyone, but also a fun game.” Kiran stated, they smiled as they noticed that Alfonse had perked up a bit during their reply. Good it wouldn’t do for Alfonse to be sad or upset, maybe they could talk to him about the dragon fiasco later. For now though…

“I suppose we should go over some rules to make sure the game is fair for everyone and runs as smoothly as possible. Rule one: no one is allowed to use a mount to get to a hiding place. Rule two: no transforming, I’m sorry Corrin, but it isn’t fair to use dragon power to get to any unreachable hiding place. Rule three: everyone is to stay on the fort grounds, we shouldn’t have to look for people all the way in another world. Rule four: Maria and I will be the seekers, since Maria is too young to be wondering around on her own. Rule five: you can move around if you like but once Maria or I see you, you must report to the throne room and wait till everyone is found or until Maria and I give up. Which leads us to Rule six: No one can hide on the throne room, you can walk through it if you must but I will be keeping a tally of everyone who is found so I will know if you belong in the throne room. Anyone caught hiding in the throne room will be subjected to extra training. Any question? No? Good, Maria and I will start counting you all have ten minutes.

 

Good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if your still here I guess you liked it. I apologize for there being no actual game of hide and seek in the first chapter.  
> I was a little burnt out after getting to where I did. I wasn't originally going to post this at its current length. But I was worried I would never post it if I didn't post it today. My inspiration comes in bursts so odds are all the chapters will be a little short.
> 
> I'm are really big Fire Emblem fan you should come talk to me on my tumblr: https://werehogdog.tumblr.com/  
> Or on Twitter if you like that better: https://twitter.com/Werehogdog


End file.
